Bus route 370
Inter-zone route 370 is operated by Roblox Express Bus Company and Horizon Group, travelling between Long Island Ferry Pier and Senpai Shopping Centre, via Long Island East, Dove Island, Hospital Island, Container's Island, Central - Western Interchange, Central South, Zone 7 Interchange, Kamaya Garden, International Tower. This route is the first Zone 1 - Zone 7 route, it now mainly serves the whole Zone 1 and West Zone 7, and was once the longest bus route in Sunshine Islands. History * On 25 December 2018, 370 started its service. * On 30 January 2019, South Central Road tunnel is opened, eastbound trips now travels via the tunnel. Timetable Special Departure: * Zone 7 Interchange → Long Island Ferry Pier No fixed departure, service provided only when needed according to passenger demand Fare Full Fare : $18.2 Sectional Fare: * From Government Office onwards to Senpai Shopping Centre : $12.3 * From Zone 7 Interchange onwards to Senpai Shopping Centre : $4.3 * From Government Office onwards to Long Island Ferry Pier : $9.8 * From Central - Western Interchange onwards to Long Island Ferry Pier : $5.2 Stops * @ Remarks : Buses may be diverted using the carriageway tunnels at the lower deck of the Central - Western Bridge when there are special situations, e.g. under strong wind or a traffic accident has occured on the bridge. Due to the road design, the Central - Western Interchange bus stop will be cancelled when buses have to travel using the lower deck tunnel of the Bridge. Special arrangement during strong wind on Desire Bridge When the wind speed on the bridge is higher then 40 km/h, buses and trucks are not allowed on the Desire Bridge. At that time, 370 will be splited into 2 routes. One has a routing same as normal but shortened to Containers Island (Triple Tower), while another route goes to Zone 1 via Central Highway / Moon Island Bypass and Western Harbour Tunnel instead of the Desire Bridge and Central - Western Bridge, and omit Containers Island, which will be named as Route S370. * * For the details, Refer to Route 370 Diversion Arrangement During Closure on Desire Bridge . Special arrangements during typhoon * This route will still provide special service (named as Route Y370) when typhoon signal 8 or above is hoisted and when conditions permit. However, the route will make additional stops at Central Town Center and Central Hospital, and terminate at Container's Island in Zone 1, not proceeding to Hospital Island, Dove Island and Long Island since Desire Bridge will be closed. ** For the bus stop locations, refer to Special traffic arrangements at typhoon -- Route Y370 * Bus service will be suspended when weather conditions threaten the safety of the buses, or the roads are blocked. Usage Status Since the opening of route 370 , it has long been the only bus route connecting Zone 1 and Zone 7 directly. It is also the only inter-zone route via Container Island. Therefore, the usage rate of route 370 remains high during rush hours and the passenger mainly comes from the commuters between Zone 7, Container Island and Zone 1. However, since this route take its way through the Container Island and there are a lot of stops on this route, the journey time between Long Island, West Dove Island and Zone 7 can take up to 45 minutes sometimes. Therefore, some of the passengers in Long Island and West Dove Island who wish to go to Zone 7 may take other routes to Northern Interchange and transfer to for a more direct journey instead of taking route 370. This results in only a fair amount of passengers using route 370 in most of the time. After the respective openings of routes and , which takes a more direct way to Zone 7 without stopping at Container's Island, Route 370's patronage at rush hours dropped and demand tended to focus in Dove Estate and Container's Island while little to no demand existed in Long Island. It is being considered that the service level for route 370 would be reduced soon. Photos Unnamed.png|370 at Long Island Ferry Pier Terminal RobloxScreenShot20191226_001458849.png Link * Category:REBC Bus Routes Category:HZSI Bus Routes Category:24 Hour Routes Category:Inter-zone routes Category:Zone 1 Bus Routes Category:Zone 4 Bus Routes Category:Zone 7 Bus Routes